This invention relates to a pulling tool and method for removing tools from an oil or gas wellbore, and, more particularly, to such a tool and method which can be used with reeled tubing.
Downhole well operating tools are often used in completed wellbores for performing several functions. Typically, these tools are lowered by a wire line into a downhole location, which can be defined by a landing nipple or the like, and are releasably anchored at their downhole location by a locking mandrel. When it is desired to pull the operating tool out of the wellbore, a pulling tool is used which has a latching assembly for latching to a fishing neck on the locking mandrel to enable the operating tool to be pulled from the wellbore.
However, these types of pulling tools are often ineffective in removing operating tools from wellbores, especially when the tool is jammed in the wellbore and/or when the wellbore is "deviated," i.e., at least a portion of the wellbore extends in a horizontal, or substantially horizontal, position.
Other limitations in pulling tools are in connection with coiled, or reeled, tubing which replaces the wire line and enables fluids such as water, nitrogen, diesel fuel, corrosion inhibitor, foam acid, etc. to be introduced into the wellbore, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,417. In these situations two separate procedures are required, one involving connecting a separate nozzle, or the like, to the reeled tubing, inserting same the wellbore to introduce the fluid into the wellbore and then removing the nozzle from the wellbore. Then the pulling tool is connected to the reeled tubing and inserted into the wellbore to remove the operating tool. The expenditure of time and effort to complete these steps is compounded in cases where the fluid is used to clean sand, or the like, from around the operating tool prior to its removal since after the initial cleaning, the sand tends to settle back into the operating area during the time it takes to remove the nozzle from the wellbore and insert the pulling tool.